This disclosure is related to manipulating tree expressions.
In a variety of fields, data or a set of data, may be represented in a hierarchical fashion. This form of representation may, for example, convey information, such as particular relationships or patterns between particular pieces of data or groups of data and the like. However, manipulating and/or even recognizing specific data representations or patterns is not straight-forward, particularly where the data is arranged in a complex hierarchy. Without loss of generality, examples may include a database, and further, without limitation, a relational database. Techniques for performing operations on such databases or recognizing specific patterns, for example, are computationally complex, time consuming, and/or otherwise cumbersome. A need, therefore, continues to exist for improved techniques for performing such operations and/or recognizing such patterns.